Generally, floors specifically prepared for sports activities, such as basketball and the like, and/or corporate activities, are constructed of wood that is highly polished and extremely expensive initially and in subsequent upkeep and difficult to transport. Also wood is easily damaged and extremely costly to repair. This is equally true for floors in other venues which see high traffic.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide new and improved floor tiles that are especially useful in conveying a message or expanding an image by utilizing multiple tile images.
It is another object the present invention to provide new and improved floor tiles that are especially useful in the construction of high traffic facilities.